


I'm okay. Believe me. Please.

by anilorak



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 05:40:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8274821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anilorak/pseuds/anilorak
Summary: Ian says he's okay. Mickey is unsure.





	

*the van, 03:50 am* 

Ian is sitting cross legged looking at his lap while Mickey lays, head on Ian's legs, eyes closed and a cigarette on his mouth. 

Ian: I don't know, maybe it was a really dumb idea but at that moment it felt kinda like the right thing to do. You know what I mean? 

Mickey's opens his eyes and removes the cigarette from his mouth. 

Mickey: What the heck are you talking about?   
Ian: Forget it, its was I dumb idea for sure. 

Mickey looks up. His eyes meet Ian's. They stare at each other for a wile. 

Ian: What? What is it?   
Mickey: Ian, are you okay?   
Ian (speaking fast): Of course I am, why should I be? Mickey I'm okay. 

Mickey switched their positions leaving him on top of Ian. 

Mickey: Are you sure you're okay? 

He says as he leans down so his lips meet Ian's.   
The kiss last a few seconds. Ian breaks it to answer. 

Ian: I'm fine. 

His eyes meet Mickey's)  
Mickey looks unsure. He opens his mouth to speak but Ian speaks first.

Ian: Believe me.   
He says as he catches his lover's lips.  
Mickey's hands move along Ian's side and he presses his body against Ian's.


End file.
